Strangers Become Lovers
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have just started college. They go to a party together and end up becoming lovers. (On Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella could not believe she was in college now. She went to her dorm and went inside it. Gabriella wondered who her roommate was going to be. So Gabriella put her stuff a way and then was going to wait for her roommate to come back. Taylor was on her way back to her dorm and hoped that her roommate had arrived. Gabriella was reading a chapter in her book and she saw her roommate come in the room. Gabriella put her book mark in her book and set it down on her bed.

Taylor interduced herself to Gabriella and she did the same thing. They got to know each other that day. Taylor told Gabriella that there are parties on the Fridays and Saturdays. Taylor told Gabriella that she was going out and see her boyfriend Chad. Taylor also had told Gabriella that she was not sure when she would be back. Gabriella told Taylor that she is find with it. Taylor told Gabriella that their was a party off campus that night. Gabriella went to get ready for the party.

Mean while Troy was getting settled in his dorm. Troy wondered who his room mate was. Chad came in to the dorm room and saw his room mate Troy. They interduced themselves to each other. Chad told Troy he was going out and see his girlfriend Taylor. Chad told Troy that their was a party off campus that night. Troy asked Chad if he and his girlfriend were going to the party that was off campus. Chad told his room mate Troy that he and his girlfriend were going to go to the party that is off campus that night. Troy decided to get ready for the party. Troy hoped he would find a girl at this party that was off campus.

Taylor and Gabriella had finished getting ready for the party. Gabriella asked Taylor if she and her boyfriend were going to the party that is off campus. Taylor told Gabriella that she and her boyfriend are going to the party that is off campus. So they made sure they had their key to the dorm. Taylor and Gabriella left their dorm and went to meet her boyfriend outside. Troy and Chad were also ready for the party too. They made sure they had the key to their dorm. Troy and Chad left their dorm and went to meet his girlfriend outside.

Gabriella asked Taylor what her boyfriends name was. Taylor told Gabriella that her boyfriends name is Chad. Gabriella then asked Taylor how long she and Chad had been dating for. Taylor told Gabriella that she and Chad had been dating for two months now. Gabriella told Taylor that she hopes to find a guy at this party that is off campus. So they were talking and getting to know each other while waiting for Chad to show up.

Troy asked Chad what his girlfriends name was. Chad told Troy that his girlfriends name is Taylor. Troy then asked Chad how long he had been dating Taylor. Chad told Troy he had been dating Taylor for two months. So Troy and Chad talked and got to know each other too. Chad saw his girlfriend Taylor and a girl standing with her too. Taylor saw her boyfriend and a guy coming up to them.

Chad gave Taylor a kiss on the lips. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him. Gabriella saw that Troy was looking at her too. Gabriella could not believe he was good looking the guy was. Gabriella also notice that the guy had really blue eyes too. Troy could not believe how beautiful the girl was. Chad and Taylor pulled a way from the kiss and then notice that their room mates were looking at each other. Taylor and Chad interduced their room mates Gabriella and Troy to each other. Troy and Gabriella shook hands with each other. The four of them walked off campus and headed for the party. Troy hoped that he Gabriella would get together. Gabriella also hope that she and Troy would get together too.

A few minute later they arrived at the party and went inside the house. Troy and Gabriella went to get a beer to drink. Chad and Taylor had also went to get a beer to drink too. As the party went on Troy and Gabriella were staying close to each other. Chad and Taylor had disappeared on them. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were making out in a corner. A drunk Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to leave the party and go back to the dorms. A drunk Gabriella told Troy was ready to the leave the party and go back to the dorms. So they left the party and walk drunk back to the dorms.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the dorms. A drunk Troy asked Gabriella to come back to his dorm. So a drunk Gabriella went with Troy to his dorm. Troy unlock the door and they went inside. A drunk Troy and Gabriella went over to his bed and continued their make out session. They kept kissing each other on the lips. While they were kissing , they took each other clothes off. They were now in his bed naked and making love to each other. After they finished making love twice they passed out in each others arms for the night.

Chad and Taylor were back at her dorm making love in her bed. They had finished making love for the third time and were now laying in the bed talking. Taylor asked Chad if they had did the right thing ditching their room mates at the party. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that their room mates will be fine at the party. Taylor told her boyfriend that they should not of ditch their room mates at the party. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that their room mates seem to be in to each other from what he could see. Taylor told her boyfriend that she had notice that they were in to each other too. Chad said to his girlfriend that Troy and Gabriella will be fine. So Chad and Taylor went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This is a new hsm story. This hsm story is going to have at least 12 to 16 chapters. The next chapter is going to have Troy and Gabriella waking up the next morning in bed together. Also in the next chapter Taylor and Chad going to find out if Troy and Gabriella are mad at them for ditching them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gabriella wakes up before Troy and realizes that she is not in her bed. She sits up and also realizes that she is not even at her dorm. Gabriella then realizes that she is not alone in the bed. Gabriella looks over and realizes that she is in bed with Troy. Gabriella can not believe that she is in bed with Troy. Gabriella also could not believe that she had got drunk last night at the party. So she felt a headache coming on and so she laid back down for a few minutes.

Troy woke up not long after Gabriella. Troy then realize that he was not alone in his bed. So he looked over and saw that Gabriella was in bed with him. Troy saw that Gabriella was a wake too. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was in bed with him. Troy also could not believe that he had got drunk last night at the party too. Troy said good morning to Gabriella and asked her how she was feeling.

Gabriella said good morning to Troy and that she was feeling hung over. Troy told Gabriella he felt hung over too. They sat up in the bed and looked around the room. They then saw their clothes on the floor. Troy and Gabriella then realize they were naked. Troy and Gabriella were in shock to learn that they had drunk sex last night. Troy told Gabriella he has never had drunk sex, like they did last night. Gabriella said to Troy that she had never had drunk sex either, like they did last night. So they got up and got dress back in their clothes.

They sat back down on the bed and did some talking. "I like you Troy," Gabriella said, "I like you to Brie," Troy said. They both then agree that they need to get to know each other. Troy said to Gabriella will you go out with me on a date. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to go on a date with him. So they exchanged cell phone numbers. Troy and Gabriella shared a goodbye kiss. Gabriella left Troy's dorm and went back to hers. Troy then took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes. Troy made sure he had his dorm key. He grabbed his school bag and left the dorm. Troy was on his way to his first class he had that morning. Gabriella arrived back at her dorm and unlocked the door.

Gabriella went inside and shut the door. Gabriella went to take a quick shower and then got dressed in some clean clothes too. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and made sure she had her key to the dorm too. She left her dorm and headed to her first class too. Taylor saw Gabriella wearing sunglasses and knew that she was dealing with a hang over. Gabriella saw Taylor and went over to her. Taylor told Gabriella that she was sorry about ditching her last night at the party. Gabriella told Taylor she had nothing to be sorry for. Taylor asked Gabriella what happen last night after she had ditched her. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy had gotten drunk at the party. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy had made it back to their dorms.

Gabriella told Taylor that they had end up at his dorm. Taylor asked Gabriella if any thing else happen last night. Gabriella said to Taylor that she and Troy had woke up this morning in bed naked. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy had drunk sex last night. Gabriella told Taylor that they did have drunk sex last night. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy talked about what they wanted to do. Gabriella told Taylor that they did talk and decided to get to know each other. Gabriella also said to Taylor that she and Troy are going to go on a date. Taylor asked Gabriella if she likes Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she does like Troy and that he likes her too.

Troy got through his first class and was on his way to the next class he had. Chad walked up to Troy and asked him how he was. Troy said to Chad that he is feeling hung over. Chad asked Troy how much he had drank at the party last night. Troy told Chad he did not know how much he had drank at the party last night. Chad asked Troy if any thing happen last night after he had gotten drunk at the party. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella ended up sleeping at his dorm. Chad asked Troy if he likes Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he does like Gabriella and that she likes him too. Chad asked Troy if he was going to see Gabriella again. Troy told Chad that he asked Gabriella on a date. Chad asked Troy when his date was with Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he was taking Gabriella out on a date tomorrow night.

Troy and Chad had made it to their next class. Gabriella and Taylor had seen Troy and Chad come in to the class room. Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her. Troy asked Gabriella if he could sit next to her. Gabriella told Troy that he could sit next to her. So Troy sat down next to Gabriella. Chad had sat down next to his girlfriend Taylor. They got through the class and were on the way to the cafe. They arrived at the cafe and got some lunch. They ate their lunch and left the cafe. They headed to their next class they had. Gabriella knew she had three more classed , before she would be done for the day.

Taylor and Gabriella had finished their last class and were on the way to their dorm. Taylor asked Gabriella when her date with Troy was. Gabriella said to Taylor that her date with Troy was tomorrow night. Taylor said to Gabriella that she would help her get ready for the date with Troy. Gabriella asked Taylor if she would help her with picking a outfit to wear for her date with Troy. Taylor said to Gabriella that she would also help her with her hair too. They got to their dorm and unlock the door. They went inside and shut the door. They went to sit on their beds to do their homework.

Troy and Chad had also finish their last class for the day too. They had went back to their dorm. Chad asked Troy where he was going to take Gabriella on their date. Troy told Chad that he was going to take her out to dinner and then maybe to a movie too. They arrived at their dorm and unlocked the door too. They went in the dorm and shut the door too. Troy and Chad went over to their beds and sat down to do their homework too.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's date. Also in the next chapter Chad and Taylor are going to look for apartment to live in together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Troy did not have any morning classes and so he decided to get stuff set up for his date with Gabriella. So he got dressed for the day and went to get some thing to eat. Troy finished eating his breakfast and then put his dishes in the sink. Troy made sure he had the key to his dorm. He left his dorm and went to his car. He got in his car and left the campus grounds. Troy was going to the grocery store to get the stuff he would need to make for the picnic.

Gabriella had just got done with her morning classes and was on her way back to the dorm. Gabriella saw her friend Sharpay come up to her. Gabriella asked her friend Sharpay what was up. Sharpay told Gabriella that two of the three afternoon classes they had were canceled for the day. Gabriella asked Sharpay how she had found out about two of their afternoon classes being canceled. Sharpay told Gabriella that she had found out from one of their other friends. Gabriella thanked Sharpay for letting her know. Gabriella asked Sharpay what she was going to do till time for their last class.

Sharpay told Gabriella that she was going to go shopping and then go see her boyfriend Zeke. Gabriella asked her friend Sharpay when she had started seeing Zeke. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she has been seeing Zeke since the last party they went too. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she really likes Zeke. Sharpay told Gabriella that she does like Zeke a lot and that she is falling in love with him. Gabriella told Sharpay that she is happy for her and that she would see her later. Gabriella continued on her way to her dorm. Gabriella set a text message to Troy to find out if he was busy.

Troy heard his cell phone beep and so he check it. Troy saw that Gabriella had texted him and so he text her back that he was busy getting ready for his afternoon classes. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her later for their date. He put his cell phone back into his pocket and went back to what he was doing. He paid for the groceries and then took them to his car. He put the groceries in the back seat of the car. He got in his car and left the store parking lot and headed to a flower shop. Troy could not wait for his date with Gabriella.

Gabriella was in her dorm, finishing the last of the homework she had got from her morning classes. She heard her cell phone beep and so she checked it. Gabriella saw that Troy had texted her back. She responded back to the text and asked him what she should wear for their date. Gabriella also could not wait for her date with Troy. Gabriella looked at the time and saw that she still had an hour, before she had to be at her last class. So she finish the homework she had got from the morning classes and was now relaxing on the couch.

Troy arrived at the flower shop and parked his car. He got out of his car and went in to the flower shop. Troy heard his phone beep again and checked it again. Troy saw that Gabriella had texted him back. Troy texted Gabriella back and asked her if she wanted to go to their last class together. Troy bought 24 dozen red roses to give to Gabriella. He then left the flower shop and got in his car. He headed back to his door and parked the car. He grabbed the groceries and the 24 dozen red roses. Troy locked his car up and went in to the building. He arrived at his dorm and unlocked the door. He went in to the dorm and shut the door.

Troy set the groceries down and then went to set the 24 dozen red roses on the table. Troy was happy that he had the 24 red roses in a vase. Troy then went back to the groceries and put them in his refrigerator. Troy look at the time and went to grab his books for the last class he had. Gabriella had heard her phone beep and so she checked it. She saw that Troy had texted her back. So she texted Troy back telling him that she would like to go with him to their last class. Troy was on his way to Gabriella's dorm when he heard his phone beep. A few minutes later he arrived at Gabriella's dorm and knocked on the door.

Gabriella grabbed her books for her last class. She heard a knock on the door and so she went to answer it. Gabriella open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. She let Troy into her dorm and told him that she had to get her purse. So she made sure that she had her dorm key in her purse. Gabriella picked her purse up and grabbed her books for the last class. They walked out of her dorm and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand in to his and they were walking to their last class. They arrived at their last class on time.

They got through the last class and were now heading back to their dorms. Gabriella asked Troy what she should where for their date. Troy told Gabriella to wear some thing comfortable. They arrived at her dorm and said good bye to each other. Troy gave Gabriella a good bye kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7pm for their date. Troy left Gabriella's dorm and headed to his dorm. Gabriella went inside her dorm and went to get her clothes picked out for her date with Troy.

Troy started getting the food made for the picnic. He made some sandwiches and a salad for the picnic. He also took strawberries and dip them in chocolate. He finished making the food for the picnic. Troy then went to change his clothes and get his dorm ready for his date with Gabriella. Troy looked at the time and saw it was almost 7 pm. So he grabbed his keys to his dorm. He also grabbed the vase with the 24 dozen red roses too. Troy left his dorm and went to pick Gabriella from her dorm.

Gabriella had finished getting ready and was now waiting for Troy to come pick her up. Gabriella check her purse to make sure she had her key to the dorm. Troy arrived at Gabriella's dorm on time and knocked on the door. Gabriella heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. Gabriella open the door and saw Troy holding a vase with 24 dozen red roses. Troy hand the vase of 24 red roses to Gabriella and she went to set them on her table. Gabriella picked her purse up and they left her dorm. She locked her door on her dorm and they left the building.

They went to Troy's dorm and got the picnic basket with the food in it. Troy told Gabriella that he is taking her on a romantic picnic. So they left his dorm and went to a park. A few minutes later they arrived at the park and went to find a spot to have their picnic at. They found a nice spot to have their picnic at. Troy spread the blanket down on the ground and set the picnic basket on it. Gabriella could not believe that she and Troy were having a picnic. Troy helped Gabriella sit down on the blanket. Troy told Gabriella that she looked beautiful. Gabriella told Troy that he looked handsome.

Troy took the food out of the picnic basket and they started eating it. After they finished eating the sandwiches and salad, they put the contains back in the picnic basket. They laid down next to each other and looked at the stars in the night sky. Troy sat up with Gabriella and asked her if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. So they shared a kiss on the lips and then pulled a way to get some air. Troy then pulled the chocolate covered strawberries out of the picnic basket. Gabriella could not believe her boyfriend had brought chocolate covered strawberries. So Troy fed Gabriella a chocolate covered strawberry and she did the same to him.

They finished eating the chocolate covered strawberries and put the container back in the picnic basket. They got up off the ground and picked the blanket up. Troy grabbed the picnic basket off the ground and carried it. They left the park and went back to his dorm. They arrived back at his dorm and went inside. Troy set the picnic basket with the blanket on the table. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going use the bathroom and would be right back. So Troy took the containers out of the picnic basket and put them in the sink to be washed. He put the picnic basket and blanket a way. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went over to her boyfriend.

They started kissing each other on the lips. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella said to her boyfriend, make love to me. Troy picked Gabriella up and took her over to the bed. Troy laid Gabriella on his bed and crawl on top of her. They went back to kissing each other on the lips. A few minutes later they were taking each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and started making love. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled out of his girlfriend after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to his girlfriend and pulled her close.A few minutes later they had caught their breaths. They made love two more times before going to sleep. They said good night to each other. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will be a month later and Troy will be asking Gabriella to come live with him. Also Sharpay and Zeke with be going on a double date with Troy and Gabriella too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and looked down at her. Troy was doing some thinking while watching his girlfriend sleep. Troy liked waking up to his girlfriend in his arms. Troy decided that he want to go find house to live in. So he moved his girlfriend quietly on to the bed. Troy got out of the bed and went to take a shower. He then got dressed for the day and left the bedroom. He went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy knew that he wanted to asked his girlfriend to live with him. Troy finished eating his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink to be washed later. Troy left his girlfriend a note, before he left his dorm. He grabbed his keys and stuff, before leaving the dorm. Troy left the dorm and went to his car. He got in to his car and left the parking lot. Troy was heading to see a realtor about helping him find a house.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. So she got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. Gabriella got dress in the clean clothes she had brought with her. She put her dirty clothes in the bag. Gabriella left the bedroom and went to set her bag over by the door. She then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She finished eating her breakfast and took her bowl to the sink. Gabriella decided to wash the few dishes up. A few minutes later she had finished washing the few dishes. Gabriella looked around the room and saw the note her boyfriend had left her. She read the note and then went to sit down on the couch. Gabriella wondered what her boyfriend had to do.

Troy arrived at the realtor's office and parked his car. Troy turn his car off and got out of it. He locked his car up and went in to the realtor office. The realtor Kayla asked Troy how she could help him. Troy told Kayla that he wants to find a house for him and his girlfriend to live in. Kayla told Troy that she has some houses that he can take a looked at. So Troy asked Kayla if he could see the houses now. Kayla told Troy that they can go look at the houses now. So they left the office and went to their cars. Kayla told Troy to follow her. They got in their cars and left the office. Troy followed the realtor Kayla to the house that she was showing him first. Troy looked at several houses and still had not found one he likes. So Kayla showed Troy the next house she had found. Troy really like the house a lot and so he put an offer in. Kayla told Troy she would let him know if he got the house. So they parted ways and went back to their cars. Troy was now heading to the flower shop to get his girlfriend some red roses.

Gabriella was thinking about leaving her boyfriend's dorm and going back to hers. Gabriella wondered when her boyfriend would be back from doing what ever it was he had to do. She decided to do her boyfriend's laundry and clean the dorm up too. She grabbed the dorm key and put it in her pocket. She got all her boyfriend's dirty laundry rounded up and left the dorm room. She went to the laundry room and went over to a washer. She put the soap in the washer and then the clothes. She started the washer and left the laundry room. She went back in the dorm room and started cleaning it up.

Troy arrived at the flower shop and parked his car. He turned his car off and got out of it. He locked the car up and went in to the flower shop. Troy went up to the counter and told the clerk he would like to get 24 dozen red roses. So the flower shop clerk went to get the 24 dozen red roses for Troy. The clerk came back to the counter with the 24 dozen red roses. Troy paid for the red roses and took them to his car. He unlocked his car and got in to it. He left the flower shop and was on his way back to the dorms. Troy could not wait to give his girlfriend the red roses and asked her to come live with him too.

Gabriella had finish cleaning the dorm up and decided to go check on the clothes. So she left the dorm and went back to the laundry room. She took the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. She started the dryer and went back to the dorm. Gabriella then clean out her boyfriend's refrigerator and threw all the spoiled food a way. She then took the garbage out and then went back in the dorm to get the laundry basket. She left the dorm and went back to the laundry room. She took her boyfriend's clothes out and put them in the laundry basket. Gabriella went back to the dorm and started folding the clothes. She hoped that her boyfriend would be back soon.

Troy arrived back at the dorms and parked his car. Troy heard his cellphone ring and so he answered it. Kayla told Troy that he had gotten the house. Troy told Kayla that he would come get the keys for the house later on that afternoon. He hung his phone up and got out of the car. He grabbed the 24 dozen red roses and then locked his car up. Troy wonder if his girlfriend was up now. He went to his dorm and enter it. He saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch folding the last of the clothes. Troy went over to his girlfriend. Gabriella saw her boyfriend coming over to her and so she finish folding the last thing. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then gave her the red roses. Troy said to his girlfriend that he wants to asked her some thing.

Gabriella could not believe her boyfriend had given her 24 dozen red roses. She wonder what her boyfriend wanted to ask her. Troy asked his girlfriend if she would come live with him. Troy told his girlfriend that he is moving in to a house he just bought and would like her to come live with him. Gabriella could not believe her boyfriend had asked her to come live with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to come live with him. So Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to come with him to get the keys for the house he just bought. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to come with him. So they left the dorm and went to his car. He unlocked the car and they got in to it. They left the dorms and headed to the realtor office to get the keys for the house that was just bought.

Please Review!

A/N I have decided this story is only going to have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella moving in to the new house. Also Sharpay is going to get in to some trouble that she did not do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at the realtor office and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and his girlfriend went into the realtor office and to Kayla's office. Kayla saw Troy and Gabriella come in to her office. Troy and his girlfriend sat down on the chairs. Kayla told Troy and Gabriella that they just need to sign the papers and then they can have the keys. So Troy and his girlfriend sign the papers and got the keys from Kayla. So they got up from the chairs and thanked Kayla for helping them find a house. They left Kayla's office and the building. They got back in to the car and left the parking lot. They went back to the dorms to get their stuff.

A few minutes later they arrived at the dorms and park the car. Before they got out of the car, Troy told his girlfriend that they would first go to his dorm to get his stuff and then go hers. So they got out of the car and went to his dorm. They got the dorm and went inside. Gabriella helped her boyfriend pack his stuff and take it to his car. Two hours later they had finish packing and putting his stuff in his car. Troy and his girlfriend made sure they had all his stuff, before leaving the dorm. They grabbed the last of his stuff and took it to his car.

Troy and his girlfriend decided to take his stuff first to their house and then come back to get her stuff. So they got in the car and left the dorms. An hour later they arrived at their house and got out of the car. Troy went up to the house and unlocked the door. Troy then went back to the car to help his girlfriend get his stuff. Troy and his girlfriend started taking his stuff in to the house. Gabriella asked her boyfriend how much was left of his stuff to be carried in the house. Troy told his girlfriend that there was three more boxes to be brought in to the house. They got the last three boxes from the car and took them in to the house. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would be waiting for him in the car. So Troy locked the house up and went to his car. He got in the car and they left the house. They were now on the way back to the dorms to get her stuff.

Mean while Zeke asked his girlfriend Sharpay if she would want to live with him. Sharpay told Zeke she would love to live with him and so they left his house. They went to Sharpay's dorm and got her stuff. Two hours later they left the dorm with her stuff and went back to the house. Sharpay asked her boyfriend if he would help her with putting stuff a way. Zeke told his girlfriend that he would be happy to help her put stuff a way. So they put her stuff a way and then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Sharpay told her boyfriend that she was going to go see Gabriella and would be back later. Zeke gave his girlfriend a kiss good bye and told her he would see he later then. So Sharpay went to her car and got in to it.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived back at the dorms and parked the car. They got out of the car and walk to her dorm. Troy and his girlfriend went in to her dorm and started getting her stuff packed. Gabriella grabbed a boxed and packed her books up. Troy started taking his girlfriend's stuff to his car. An hour later Gabriella was done packing her stuff. Gabriella decided to leave a note to tell her roommate that she had moved out. Troy came back and his girlfriend if she was done packing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was done packing the last of her stuff. So they took the last of her stuff to his car. They got back in the car and left the dorms.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived back at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed a few boxes. They went up to the house and unlocked it. They took the stuff into the house. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to start unpack her stuff while he got the rest of her stuff from the car. Troy went to get the rest of his girlfriends stuff out of the car. Two hours later Gabriella had her stuff unpacked and put a way. Troy and his girlfriend were laying on the couch watching a movie. Troy asked his girlfriend if she had let her friends know that she was no longer living in the dorm ,but with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend she had not told Sharpay and her other friends that she was no longer living in the dorm and was living with him. Troy asked his girlfriend when she was going tell her friend Sharpay and her other friends about living with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to tell them when she sees them tomorrow. What Gabriella did not know was that Sharpay was coming to see her at her dorm.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to put a new chapter on this story. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story and my other hsm stories too. This story will eventually get finish once i can get over the writer's block for it. This chapter here was already wrote before i had the writer's block and i for got to post it up. I know in the last author note that i said this chapter would have Sharpay get in to some trouble, but i decided to wait till the next chapter for it to happen.


	6. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this not a new chapter.

This story is still on hitatus yet.

I am still having major writer's block for this story.

Please continue to be paitent.

Thank You.


End file.
